Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 82
This magazine is cover dated March 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free blu-ray disc was attached which included 15 playable demos. The Big 10 1) Pirates! In An Adventure With Assassins - 4 pages (10-13) :Creed instalment number IV hoists up a Black Flag as it sails forth into exotic waters. 2) Skylanders vs Disney Infinity - 2 pages (14-15) :Spyro and Sulley square off in an epic toy tussle 3) Lombax to the future - 1 page (16) :Insomniac boss talks Ratchet and revisiting Tools of Destruction. 4) PES planning a next-gen giant-killing - 1 page (18) :New engine and underdog focus leads PS4 title push 5) Prophet shoots for the silver screen - 1 page (19) :Crytek director of creative development on the prospect of Crysis storming its way into cinemas. 6) Crafting a Colossus - 1 page (20) :PS3 fan makes amazing Team Ico-inspired hard drive 7) Trouble aboard the Sulaco - 2 pages (22-23) :How Aliens: Colonial Marines went from iconic spin-off in the making to critical flop. 8) The other Naughty Dog - 2 pages (24-25) :Co-founder of the Uncharted studio chats next-gen, The Last of Us, and how he'd fix Crash Bandicoot. 9) Ni no copies - 1 page (26) :Level-5's JRPG tops the charts despite stock shortages 10) Will the delay do GTA V a favour? - Joel Gregory & Dave Meikleham - 1 page (27) :Our scribes brawl over the Los Santos sandbox's September push Agenda Space thing - 1 page (29) 10 questions for... Yara Khoury - 1.5 pages (30-31) :Dead Space 3 producer on internships and Final Fantasy admiration Jet set Raiden - 1 page (32) :Metal Gear Rising murals appear across the UK Tie-in fighter - (33) :Jumping into Bedlam with Christopher Brookmyre Personal: Taking liberties - (34) :Why Joel Gregory is haunted by his inability to finish Grand Theft Auto IV Letter from Home - (34) :Louise Blain finds herself saddle sore when she visits Home on the range Want that - 1 page (35) :Lust-have kit for PlayStation people Sony Bravia W900A LED - 1.5 pages (36-37) :What's that? Your HDTV doesn't have Quantum Dots in it? Time to upgrade... The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (38) :Fill up your life with our monthly guide Five years ago in OPM - OPM #17 - (39) Previews GRID 2 - 4 pages (42-45) Fuse - 1.5 pages (46-47) Grand Theft Auto V - 1 page (48) Tearaway - 1 page (50) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn - 2/3 page (51) Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, Tales of Xillia, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - 2 pages (52-53) Resident Evil: Revelations - 1 2/3 pages (54-55) Killzone: Mercenary - 1 page (56) The Latest On... - 1 page (57) Features Next-Gen Starts Now - 12 pages (58-69) :PlayStation 4 is real. With the next generation clearly in view, we've got all the details that you need to know. The specs, the games, the release date - this is your guide to the future of console gaming. ::Killzone: Shadow Fall - 2 pages (64-65) ::Watch Dogs - 1½ pages (66-67) ::DriveClub - ½ page (67) ::inFamous: Second Son, The Witness - 1 page (68) ::The Witcher 3, Deep Down, Diablo III, Knack - 1 page (69) Solid Snake sketches - 2 pages (70-71) :Metal Gear Art Studio lets you digitally draw stealth icons. The terror of being The Last of Us - 8 pages (72-79) :Nathan Ditum goes hands-on with Naughty Dog's post-pandemic drama - and finds it as shocking as it is spectacular OPM Interview: Citizen Cage - 4 pages (82-85) :Quantic Dream founder and CEO David Cage talks Beyond, dodging sequels and the "revolution in meaning" In the mood for plants... - 2 pages (86-87) :Getting green fingers with PlayStation's badass botany A brave new world - 8 pages (88-95) :After over a decade dominating Xbox, Bungie leaps on to PlayStation with Destiny, its most ambitious project to date. Regulars ''' Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (122-123) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (124-125) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (126-127) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (129) Who is... Jason Brody - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: The Cube, Or Orcs and Men, Cabela's North American Adventures & Just Dance Kids- Joel Gregory - ½ page (115) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Bunny Dodge (6), Hysteria Project 2 (5), Dr Maybee and the Adventures of Scarygirl (6) & Gamocracy One: Legend of Robot (7) - ½ page (111) '''Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Far Cry 3: High Tides, Max Payne 3: Deathmatch Made in Heaven, Borderlands 2: Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - ½ page (121) Free Gift Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 82 Disc.jpg|Blu-Ray Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Alex Dale, Daniel Dawkins, Nathan Ditum, Paul Fitzpatrick, Jay McGregor, Ben Griffin, Denis Murphy, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Kim Richards, Andy Robertson, Keith Stuart, Sam White External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index